


Skelecest smut oneshots

by Freshtale_trash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Crossdressing, Deal With It, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ectobiology, Kinky, M/M, Maid, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Skeletons, Smut, Undertale Skeletons in Heat, i'll add more later, idfk, servitude, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshtale_trash/pseuds/Freshtale_trash
Summary: Comment some kinks and/or ships (sans/font/papcest only... Maybe gaster if requested) and I'll make the smut for you ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Chapter 1

Here is where you can drop any amount of kinks and/or ships in the comments. When I get enough suggestions, I'll put them through a random generator to decide what ship will be paired with what kink. Most likely, each kink will only be used once but ships can show up multiple times. 

I'll try to update fairly often, but no promises. The more suggestions I get, the faster I will try to update. 

You can definitely suggest more than one ship and more than one kink. Type as many as you want, the more the better. 

Hopefully you think my oneshots are good ^ω^


	2. Crossdressing (Error x Reaper)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, might've added a servitude kink in there too XP

Error huffed as he finished changing and looked into the bathroom mirror. The semi-transparent fabric his boyfriend had picked out seemed much shorter than what they had previously agreed upon, just barely reaching down past his pelvis.

The black tool used for the dress was starkly contrasted by it's lacy white trimming. The outfit resembled a maid of sorts but seemed much too showy to be professional. It had a small faux apron sewn onto it and white ribbon that crossed to make a corset-type pattern, sealed off with a bow at the top. Lace trimming trailed across the bottom edge of the skirt and up where the fabric split into two straps, over his shoulders. The dress hugged his summoned figure as if made for a human woman, accompanied by black stockings that cut off mid-thigh with bows.

Error flustered in embarrassment and made a shy attempt to pull the dress down more. He felt extremely exposed, even though he was alone at the moment. 

A gentle knock sounded through the door. "Are you dressed yet?~ I want to see how you look~" Reaper's voice was kind but dominant. 

Error blushed at the thought of Reaper seeing him like this. What was he going to say? What was he going to do? He stuttered "a-almost..." 

Reaper purred sexually "come on~ I bet you look amazing~" Error's blush grew but he put his hand on the door knob to open it, only to hear his boyfriend speak again. "Alright, I'll be in the bedroom then~ You better be fully dressed when you come in~" 

Error let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he heard Reaper's footsteps get quieter. He took one last glance in the mirror before slowly opening the door. The hall was quiet enough for Error to hear his own racing heartbeat, clearly nervous. He knew Reaper wouldn't be upset with him, but something in the back of his mind still made him feel anxious. This kind of stuff wasn't normal for him but Error had agreed to try it just this once. 

Reaper was sat on the edge of the bed with a big grin as Error peeked in the door. He gestured for his lover to come in. Error hesitated but stepped inside. Reaper purred "aw, you look so adorable in that~" 

Error blushed and puffed up his cheeks, tsundere-like. "I am not adorable! Besides, this dress is... Kind of tight, don't you think?" He tugged at it again. 

Reaper gestured for Error to come closer. "I think it fits just right~" Error hesitantly stepped over to him with a bright blush. Reaper put a finger under Error's chin, making him glitch at the touch but quickly calm down. The door shut from Reaper's magic as he kissed Error gently. 

Error slowly kissed back and relaxed, wrapping his arms around his lover. He immediately let Reaper in when he asked for entrance, but squeaked and pulled back when he felt Reaper's hand trail up the skirt of his dress. He flustered and swatted his hand away. "Hey! I didn't say you could do that!"

Reaper chuckled and breathed on Error's neck as he whispered sensually "why not?~ You just look so beautiful~" 

"Stop saying that!" Error huffed but shuddered slightly at Reaper's breath. He lowered his voice to a mumble "You're embarrassing me..."

Reaper kissed Error's neck softly "how am I embarrassing you? We're alone~"

"S-still..." Error stuttered from the kiss against his sensitive vertebra. 

"I'm just telling the truth~ You're so cute as my little maid~" Reaper held Error close in his embrace and ran a hand down his chest, feeling over the lace pattern. "But, you know what I think?~ What is a maid if he doesn't have something to clean?~"

Error groaned "Reaper, I swear, if you're going to make me clean up after you-"

"Relax, I won't~" Reaper chuckled and nuzzled his face into the crook of Error's neck. He gently nibbled at the submissive's vertebra. "You'll be cleaning up after yourself~" Error raised a brow at that, somewhat confused. Reaper just purred and grabbed Error's wrist, moving his hand down to Reaper's clothed erection. Error flinched and erupted in a brighter blush. Reaper kept his hand over Error's, having him wrap it around the hard-on. 

Error flustered greatly but let Reaper use his hand, relaxing it a bit so it could easily be moved and played with. Reaper hummed pleasingly and pecked many kisses across Error's neck and collarbone. He gently moved the dress strap to drape over Error's shoulder so he could have better access. 

Error moved his hand on his own now. He got more comfortable as time went on, getting slightly cocky as usual. His hand snaked under the waistband of Reaper's pants and he gently ran a finger across his bare length. 

Reaper bit his bottom lip and his member twitched at the teasing touch. "Eager, huh?~" He placed his hands on Error's waist and pulled him closer. 

Error blushed but nodded. His body shuddered at Reaper's words, his own erection starting to make a bulge in the dress. The skirt rode up a bit and let Error's tip slightly peek out, having actually worn nothing under the relatively soft fabric like Reaper had said to. 

Reaper purred and gently kissed Error's neck. "Then do as I say" he smirked. "On your knees." Error was slow to obey but got down face-to-face with Reaper's pelvis. The maid dress still didn't quite reach the ground, even on his knees like this. He already knew what his boyfriend wanted and didn't waste time as he undid Reaper's pants to let his member spring free. 

Reaper gently rested his hand on the back of Error's skull and gazed down at him lustfully. Error made an innocent expression as he looked up into Reaper's eyes and softly licked his tip. One of his hands gripped the base of his lover's erection, slowly licking up the side of it. Error made sure not to break eye contact as he took the tip of it into his mouth and started sucking on it lightly.

Reaper's grip got firmer on Error's skull, urging him to take in more. Error purred softly and closed his eyes. He started bobbing his head, stroking what couldn't easily fit in time with his bobbing.

Reaper moaned at the hot, languid feeling. His eyes stayed locked on how adorable and feminine Error looked down on his knees like that. He couldn't help slightly rolling his hips for more of the delicious pleasure, wanting to see how much Error could really take. Error immediately relaxed his jaw in an attempt to take in more. 

Reaper moved his hips harder at that, doing most of the work now. Error moaned which sent vibrations through Reaper's member, making him moan louder.

Error couldn't help himself and moved his haSt down to grip his own hard-on. His wrist rubbed against the lace of his dress as he stroked himself. Knowing how much pleasure he was giving Reaper had already made pre leak from Error's tip. He rubbed his thumb over the warm liquid and used it to slick his own member, His hand moving a lot faster as he happily let Reaper mouth-fuck him as much as he pleases. 

Reaper couldn't keep from moaning out Error's name and closing his eyes from the pure pleasure he felt. Error felt pre drip down his throat, causing him to moan and suck excitedly at the other's length. A pressure started coiling in his own body. He moved his hand more rapidly when he felt it, eager for the amazing sensation of release. 

Reaper gasped and moaned loudly as his cum shot down Error's throat. Error immediately sucked harder, trying to milk out every last drop, but whined softly when Reaper pulled back. He opened his eyes and stared up at Reaper with need. His hand jerked fast with occasional little squeezes, coaxing his own orgasm to come. 

Error moaned and quickly panted as his seed made ribbons that now decorated the dress he was wearing. 

Reaper chuckled and put his finger under Error's chin, making their eyes meet. He purred pleasingly and leaned down to lick Error's neck. "See?~ Look what a mess you made~ It's a shame you'll have to clean it all up~" Reaper smirked. "But maybe if you do a good job, I'll reward you again~" 

Error was too clouded by the aftershock of his release to argue and simply nodded. "Yes, Reaper~"


End file.
